


Natale col morto

by Milady_Silvia



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Killing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Anche a Natale Temperance Brennan e Seeley Booth hanno il loro bel da fare."Questa storia partecipa al Calendario dell’Avvento (Ripopoliamo i Fandom!) indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.”6 dicembre. SESTA CASELLA. (6 dicembre)Obbligo: - Scrivi una storia ambientata durante il cenone di Natale. Omicidio a tavola.





	Natale col morto

Natale col morto

 

La donna si piegò in avanti, sentiva il brusio di voci e lamentele che si alzava dal lato del tavolo su cui erano seduti i figli, sospirò e adagiò il pollo di Natale sulla tavola imbandita.

“Bambini, non litigate anche a Natale” li riprese.

Il marito si piegò in avanti e ispirò la fragranza che si alzava dal pollo.

“Sembra davvero squisito, cara” disse.

“Lo dici ogni anno, tesoro. Ora potresti alzarti per tagliarlo?” chiese la donna. Il brusio da parte dei figli non era cessato. Qualcosa di denso e scuro cadde dal soffitto.

< Cosa?> si chiese la donna.

Il consorte si alzò in piedi e prese il trinciapollo.

“Ringraziamo questo meraviglioso cenone di Natale, per il fatto che finalmente stiamo insieme…” disse. Questa volta la goccia gli cadde sulla fronte.

“Che diamine…” si lamentò l’uomo, mentre la moglie gli prendeva un fazzolettino di carta.

“Che schifo, papà”. “Che diamine è?” chiesero i due ragazzini.

Il soffitto si aprì e ne ricadde un corpo in putrefazione, il tavolo si sfondò e il teschio, con solo metà della pelle ancora attaccata e i vermi al suo interno, rotolò fino al pollo.

“Oh mio dio!” gridò la donna, svenendo.

“Bambini non guardare, non guardate!” sbraitò l’uomo, correndo verso i figli che stavano strillando all’unisono.

 

*******

 

“Poteva mai esserci un Natale senza morto, Bones?” chiese Seeley.

“Non chiamarmi bones” si lamentò Temperance, mettendo il teschio all’interno di una busta di plastica dei reperti.

Booth guardò il pollo per terra e sospirò.

“Qui stavano festeggiando alla grande. Dev’essere veramente uno shock…”. S’interruppe.

< Non era sotto Natale che lei ha perso la sua famiglia? Forse è per questo che alle volte è quasi come un robot > pensò.

“… trovare un morto. Anzi, vederne uno che ti piomba addosso”. Concluse diversamente, guardando la porta aperta che conduceva al salotto, intravedendo un ampio albero di Natale.

“La morte non si ferma perché è in corso un festeggiamento, anzi, sotto Natale il numero di morti spesso aumenta proprio per l’incapacità delle persone che ci possano essere sofferenze in momenti per loro sacri.

La sacralità in altre culture, invece, è molto più legata a riti di passaggio di questo tipo. La gioia non viene ricercata ad ogni costo e questo aiuta la rassegnazione” rispose Brennan.

L’agente dell’FBI sospirò pesantemente.

L’antropologa alzò lo sguardo dal cadavere che stava mettendo dentro delle buste.

“Che c’è?” domandò.

“Se proprio devi fare la secchiona anche a Natale, dimmi qualcosa del ‘nostro amico’” rispose Booth.

“Amica. Direi una donna caucasica, anche abbastanza giovane. È stata uccisa e murata nel tetto, una perdita nelle tubature della casa di sopra ha portato a un cedimento del soffitto che ci ha permetto di ritrovarla. A occhio e croce è stata probabilmente uccisa durante un altro cenone di Natale” rispose Brennan.

“Le coincidenze… dimmi, cosa ti fa credere una cosa del genere?” chiese Booth.

Temperance indicò un frammento del vestito della donna, su cui era riportato sbiadita una testa di renna e la pallina di Natale che teneva stretta con la mano mummificata. Si voltò e indicò anche un coltello da tacchino al suo fianco, sporco di sangue.

“Probabilmente quella è l’arma del delitto. Quindi non è finito molto bene il Cenone” spiegò con tono atono.

Booth si massaggiò la fronte.

“Cenone di Natale con delitto che viene riscoperto durante un normale cenone di Natale, che è diventato col morto.

Questo sì che è lo spirito natalizio” borbottò.

< Sempre meglio di quando abbiamo trovato morto ‘Babbo Natale’ e lo aveva ucciso un altro Babbo Natale > pensò.

“Penso che se lo passassimo insieme noi due, tu con il tuo comportamento protettivo da maschio Alpha ed io con il mio raziocinio che ha compreso che le pulsioni si possono sfogare nell’ambito sessuale, cosa del genere con accadrebbero” disse atona Temperance.

Seeley avvampò.

“Per quanto concordi, fortunatamente lo hai detto a me. Un altro lo avrebbe scambiato per un invito ambiguo” rispose con voce rauca.


End file.
